zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Blind vs. Diabolical Cubus Sisters Battle of the Dungeon bosses that impersonate young women in order to fool Link into trying to rescue them. I know what I've been saying about boss fights. But I like this one. Besides, there's more to them than just being bosses.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : This is good, I can think of enough connections anyway. It's supposed to be 'there's', not 'their's'. :|) -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Tight! - McGillivray227 21:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh yeah, right! Thanks, Haru.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Its pretty good I guess. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : On the high side of neutral. May change it to a support later. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, I like this one. I would've never thought of this. Portal-Kombat : : I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : It is okay... Ray Talk 2 me 21:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I can dig it, Re Dead Hunter! --AuronKaizer ' 21:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You have just been Redeadhunterbanned.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : If you say so, Re Dead Hunter! --AuronKaizer ' 22:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : This is definitely a good one. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : :I was trying to get blind into the temple a while back but all i could think of was him vrs helmet head (which I like but it went down terribly) Oni Link 23:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : It is goooooooood. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Leaf vs. Neri In Phantom Hourglass, you have to find three fairies, one being your fairy companion, and the other two, being these guys this guy and gal. They both help you get farther in the Temple of the Ocean King and they both are similar to one of the goddesses, Leaf being power like Din and Neri being wisdom like Nayru. Ray Talk 2 me 21:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Lame beyond words. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : What Joe said... - McGillivray227 21:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe in an actual fight, but not the ToC.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : The only interesting thing would be seeing who wins. Other than that... Bleh. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Yeah...nothing even remotely interesting about this one. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : : On top of being grossly unoriginal and uncreative, it's boring and doesn't spark my interest at all. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, but this doesn't do anything for me. Portal-Kombat : : This is like a big compost pile; they're both orange. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Boring and obvious. Sir Real (talk) 18:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) King Bulblin vs. Rebonack Battle of the heavily armored enemies who ride blue steeds. Both are fought several times in game, on steed and on foot and are the strongest of their race. And if it counts for anything you get a key from defeating both of them (and if its any constilation Rebonack appears as a boss aswell as a mini boss meaning Zelda II might have a chance). Oni Link 23:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Zelda II getting owned = yes from me. --AuronKaizer ' 21:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : : AK just posted my reason to ''oppose. Not only will Zelda II get thrashed, but the connections are quite boring. No thanks.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Call me crazy but I like it and think tat Zelda II might not get owned very bad(But then again it is Zelda II). --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Weak connections, but not so weak that they warrant an oppose. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : : It's OK. ZELDA II WILL WIN (not). --'DekuStick' '' '' : : With Xykeb on this... weak, but not weak enough. And who ever posted the suggestion didn't sign.... - McGillivray227 23:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : : What the others said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Ditto to the ditto. And Zelda II never has a chance, especially against something like a TP character. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : : No way that other guy's gonna win. Ever. Portal-Kombat : :This is actuly being received a lot better then I predicted. Oni Link 14:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I could say the same about some of my past suggestions.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Fair fight. That is all. You are dismissed from reading this comment. LEAVE!!!!! I now support it. Is that a crime? Ray Talk 2 me 23:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Fine, but I'm leaving the way I want to leave! *Jumps out window*.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments Umm Evil Zora, you have only two mainspace edits.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :In the future, if you see that happen, just go ahead and remove the suggestion. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I thought you had to be an admin. I always try to think before I act.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC)